


His Beauty Her Beast

by mushi6618



Category: The 10th Kingdom
Genre: Apples, Bad Jokes, Bedtime Stories, Cheese, Children of Characters, Corny, Cutesy, Dimension Travel, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Good versus Evil, Happy Ending, I Tried, I can't even, Magic, Magic Mirrors, Married Couple, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oh My God, Restaurants, Roses, Sappy Ending, Short One Shot, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugh, Werewolves, Wholesome, dare i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi6618/pseuds/mushi6618
Summary: Perhaps Virginia’s story is a little more famous in the “10th Kingdom" than she’ll ever realize. The story of Beauty and the Beast is one she had learned in her past. Yet, little did she know she would end up living the story.





	His Beauty Her Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 10th Kingdom.
> 
> I wrote this on my lunch break.

...

Business at the corner restaurant known as "Bacon Me Crazy" had finally reached "golden fleece" status. Sales were so high, in fact, that Virginia & Wolf Lewis started to finally take a break from the staff aspect of the business and began to focus more on ownership. At this point in their lives Virginia, her husband & son could finally have family dinners together like "normal" people.

Truly the paleo diet trend had set them up quite nicely.

However, every once in a while something would feel off and it was during this downtime that Virginia caught Wolf one night reading their two-year-old to sleep. Nothing unusual since Randolf had always been a little hard to handle, after all, he wasn't like most kids. Being half-wolf usually made bedtime impossible, and he ate as if he were twice his age, but the boy, without a doubt, had become the most important & adorable part of their lives. And _thank Snow White_ that his tail hadn't come in yet if perhaps, it ever would. Wolf wasn't too sure on the workings of a potential "werewolf".

Yet, watching her husband read her small son to sleep took _most_ of the worries away. A pain still plagued her heart sometimes, wishing that her mother could have seen her grandson, but Virginia had made sure to lock away those thoughts & feelings in her past. So she tried to concentrate on what Wolf weaved to lure their boy to sleep. 

"...and then Belle looked into the mirror and realized how much she missed her home. So she turned to the once monstrous Beast-"

A nagging thought pulled at the words.

She had... heard this story before.

No, not heard.

She had LIVED this story.

" _Wolf..._ "

He stopped reading as Virginia Lewis slowly slid to the floor.

She watched numbly as her husband put the book down & tucked Randolf into bed. Her eyes were blown wide when he turned and looked at her. Panicking at the sight of trouble, as he usual did, Wolf quickly, but quietly, picked his wife up & shut the door behind him. He got as far as their couch before he could no longer keep his whimpers low in volume.

"Mmmm... Huff-Puff, Virginia? What's wrong?"

"I-" _What could she say?_  "I, uh, what was the name of the story you were reading to Randolf?"

"The story?"

"Yes, yes, the name Wolf..." She pulled on his arm like a panicked animal.

"It, _haaaa_ , it's an old family favorite of mine actually...."

" _Wolf._ "

"Ooooh, I love it when you say my name like that..."

"The story, I NEED the name of that st-"

"Ok, **ok**..." He quick swatted and scratched his right ear; clearly nervous. "...the book might have been about the 10th Kingdom."

"Wolf, were IN the 10th Kingdom. How can our own world have its own story?"

"Quite simple, actually."

She waited for him to explain.

"Do you... want me to tell it to you?"

"YES WOLF!"

"Hey, Huff-Puff, calm down! The cub is finally asleep!"

"Ugh, yeah, you’re right... I'm... sorry." Virginia put a hand to her pounding head. "It's just... this all feels like magic to me and... you know how I feel about magic."

"Little-Piggy-Squeals, I'm... I am sorry too." He wilted a little, shoulders falling with his mood. "See, we Wolves have this story that got passed around a lot." Just as quick he animated back to his usual self. "It’s a story about this Prince who is a little shit and gets cursed by a sorceress-"

"An evil sorceress?"

"Nah, just a regular ol' sorceress." Wolf shrugged. "Anyway, the lady did a number on the Prince and turned him into a BEAST, which when you’re a wolf means she turned the poor normy into one of us."

"Uh, ok."

"Then, well, then he's got to find this girl - a special girl - and she's gotta fall in love with him and it will break his curse!" He jumped up on their couch excited. 

"So he turns back into a human?"

"What? No! He stays a wolf, just he’s ...tame, like me."

"Ehmm... _Honey_ , one thing you are NOT, is tame." She pulled on his ear and he got off the abused furniture.

"Ow, ow, ow... _Lamb-chop_ -"

"I don't answer to that nickname..."

"Riblet? Gooseneck? Chitlins?" 

Virginia threatened her fist at him.

"Flat Iron?"

"Wooolf, **please**. Just. Stop."

"Sooooooooo, the Prince and his delicious dame return to the castle and everyone lives H.E.A."

"H. E. A.?"

"Happily Ever After?" Wolf held up the picture book on the last page showing the couple in a happy embrace.

"Right. You mean to tell me that this storybook is our ...story?"

"Kind-of." Wolf shrugged. "Maybe..." He scratched his ear. "I'm not really a Prince, and I was never human or cursed for that matter ...actually maybe Prince Wendell fits better - he did kiss a dog..." 

Virginia noticed that her husband had gone into his own thoughts. "Wolf, Honey, don't hurt yourself trying to make a connection." She sighed. "Whatever it was that you read to our son... I'm sure it was innocent."

"Uh... of course. Absolutely, no problems what-so-ever!" He laughed in a nervous-telling sort of way.

"What **aren't** you telling me?"

"Well, the thing is, the Evil Queen-"

" _What about her?_ "

"She was your mother, right?"

" **Yes**."

"Which technically makes you a Princess..."

"I don't see how, but go on."

"Rules are different from here, you know, "in your home", but in my home, your mother's a Queen." He gave her a morbid smile. "So, logically, that makes you a Princess, and since you’re a Princess then-"

"NO."

"Virginia-"

"NO, Wolf, you’re joking with me..."

"-our son, by the Kingdom's Law, is a Prince." He steadied her with his hands. "A Prince once human by his mother and yet wolf by his father-"

"PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!"

"- makes him a Beast."

"He **can't** be- I won't let this happen to him!"

"We don't have a choice, Bacon Bit, it’s already been written down, foretold..."

"Oh PLEASE, if he ends up in the 9th Kingdom, please let him be safe." Virginia sagged onto Wolf as he sat them both back down on the couch.

"I'm sure our boy will take good care of himself, it's his Beauty that'll have to worry about, and he got a great streak of luck from his dear ol' Dad."

"Luck?"

"Uh _yeah_ , I mean we practically lived this story!" 

"I think you need to re-read your source material." Virginia deadpanned. 

"Nooooooo, you see **I'm** the charming but "beastly" wolf who rescues the very beautiful & _very_ succulent "beauty" - _that's you_ \- and I must say we are living quite happily! Why it's like I'm your... _dare_  I say... PRINCE CHARMING?"

"Oh no, Wolf don't start!" 

"Huff-huff, Puff-puff, is too late My Dear, for you have stolen my heart & it is only your True Love that can break my curse!"

"And what **curse** is that, hmm?"

"Why the curse that holds power over my..." Seductively, he looked down. "...urges."

Virginia blushed & playfully slapped at his grabby hands. "Sure, _Buster_ , and now I think I'll _**urge**_ you into the bedroom!" 

Wolf laughed. "For sleep?"

"A full nights worth." Virginia sighed, happy. The thoughts of magic and her son's future pushed temporarily from her mind.

"Huff-Puff, then let us journey to our Happy Ever After!" Wolf led his wife into their bedroom, away from the book, and left it open on the page where Belle is dancing, with-held, in the arms of her monstrous, un-transformed Beast.

.

.

.

But, who said the beast had to appear beastly in order to win his beauty?

.

.

.

.

.

.

And so the story may repeat once more...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...when Beauty must find her Beast.


End file.
